Mace Windu's alternate self
by Skyrimfan
Summary: After being sent back by the Force, Anakin finds himself in his nine year old body. The first thing he did was to gain Mace Windu's trust little did he know that Mace was actually a little bit different from his usual serious self.


"NO!" Anakin woke up screaming as Obi Wan and Qui Gon rushed in.

"Anakin, what happened?" Qui Gon asked.

"Qui Gon...no you're dead, I saw you die!" Anakin backed away from Qui Gon only to bump into Obi Wan. "Master Kenobi! You're still alive, no, this isn't happening!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Anakin, what do you men I'm dead and why are you acting so strange like you knew Obi Wan very well?" Qui Gon asked as Anakin calmed down.

_'Wait, I'm back in the past and I'm nine again. It must be the Will of the Force that I'm here, alright so let's start thinking. First, gain Master Windu's trust, second, don't let Qui Gon die and lastly kill Palpatine.'_ Anakin thought to himself before saying "I'm sorry I must have a bad dream."

"It's alright Anakin, everyone have bad dreams." Obi Wan said as he ruffled Anakin's hair.

"Thanks mas.. I mean Obi Wan sir." Anakin replied and quickly went back to sleep.

A few hours later, Anakin woke up and after a quick shower went to find Qui Gon and Obi Wan. While walking he passed by Padme but kept his head down, he felt pain in his heart for causing her death. "We are nearly there Anakin be ready." Qui Gon said and Anakin gave a silent nod.

Anakin followed Obi Wan and Qui Gon to the Jedi Temple, once outside Anakin stopped walking and Obi Wan noticed tears from his eyes. "Anakin, is there something wrong?" Obi Wan asked worriedly. "Wha...er...no." Anakin answered before wiping the tears away.

Once they stepped thru the main entrance, Anakin couldn't take it and cried his heart out. Obi Wan and Qui Gon were immediately at his side and a group of curious Jedi padawans have surrounded him. "What's happening?" Mace Windu asked as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Master Windu!" Anakin jumped at him and hugged his legs "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to cut your hand off I swear and I'm also really sorry for not listening to you!"

Mace Windu was taken aback by Anakin's outburst but calmed himself and bent down to his height "You must be Anakin."

"Yes I am Master Windu." Anakin answered still hugging tightly around his legs.

"With your permission Qui Gon, I would like to talk to Anakin privately." Mace Windu said as Anakin let go of his legs.

"I won't mind Mace but the council-" Qui Gon didn't finish as Mace Windu was already carrying Anakin away.

Mace Windu made sure the doors are locked before settling down "Now no one can hear or see us what is it that you are hiding?" he said as he sat down beside Anakin.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the truth but will you let me finish before commenting?" Anakin said as Mace nodded "I've actually lived through this life and the entire Jedi Order was destroyed because of me, you told me to wait at the council chambers but I didn't. I went to the Senate building and found you fighting with Palpatine, I sided with Palpatine and killed you. And Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious issued a command known as Order 66 wiping out the Jedi." Anakin finished explaining and waited for Mace's murderous answer but it didn't came.

"Those things haven't come yet so you're not to blame but tell me did Palpatine have any army with him?" Mace asked.

"Yes, a large clone army numbering about a million." Anakin replied "And I know where to find them if you want them now." he was surprise when Mace Windu smiled at him '_It seems like I have gained his trust.'_

"Really, so after the council test you I might bring you along to find these clones and maybe change history a bit." Mace smiled as he held Anakin's hand and led him towards the council chambers.

The council was rather surprised to see Mace Windu holding Anakin's hand and telling him about how to become a better Jedi. "Mace, what's happening between the two of you?" Qui Gon asked curiously.

"It's our secret so can we get on with this meeting so I can go on my short vacation with Anakin?" Mace stated and sat down as the council members gasped.

"Vacation you say?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, I promised Anakin and I'm a man of my word." Mace smiled at Anakin who nodded in return "So let me start this meeting, I know Anakin will pass the test since I have already forseen it so we can skip that and lastly I have decided to take Anakin as my padawan learner with or without the council's consent there done!" Mace said out loud as he held Anakin's hand again "Come Anakin let's go!"

"That was weird." Obi Wan said as the council members nodded.

"Mace was always a strict Jedi Master, I wonder what happened to him?" Qui Gon asked before a Jedi padawan barged in "Sorry for disturbing your meeting masters but Master Windu along with a young boy have stolen a lightsaber and some training equipments."

"Where are they now?" Kid-Adi Mundi demanded.

"They have just left Coruscant." the padawan answered as the council members looked at each other.

"You really think this is a good idea Master Windu?" Anakin asked as he put the Jedi padawan outfit on.

"Yes, I have decided to train you and since we are on our way to Kamino. Once there we will take a look at this army and change the orders a bit before returning with them." Mace grinned and he tossed a lightsaber to Anakin "I believe you already know how to use it so I'm not going to waste time, just train with the training probes I stolen."

"Yes master." Anakin replied before igniting his saber as he blocked the laser bolts he smiled to himself _'Oh Force, I didn't expect Master Windu to be so intrested in training me, well I guess this is the alternative version of him.'_

5 hours later, Anakin hacked into the Kamino cloning system and changed the orders around before running back to where Mace was staying. "Master Windu, I've done it I switched Order 66 with Order 65!" Anakin exclaimed as Mace burst out laughing.

"Yes, that's the way my padawan I can't wait to see the shocked look on Palpatine's face when the clones turn on him instead!" Mace laughed even Anakin can't resist the urge "Alright it's time to head back so how many clones do we have with us?"

"About 10, 000." Anakin answered "But they still swear loyalty to the Chancellor."

"No, they don't." Mace replied trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean Master Windu?" Anakin showed a confused look.

"Look!" Mace showed Anakin the data-pad and Anakin's eyes widen with shock "I've changed it so that they will swear loyalty to me and you."

"That's going to be cool!" Anakin exclaimed with joy.

Back at the Jedi Temple, the Jedi were all rudely awaken by marching sounds and ships landing. Qui Gon ran to the great hall where almost everyone was staring at the army of white armored with purple stripes soldiers. "Your leader who is?" Yoda asked the commander.

"Lord Windu and Lord Skywalker." the commander answered.

The army then parted allowing their two new lords to pass, Mace Windu had clone armor plates over his Jedi Robes while Anakin was still wearing the normal brown only now he had two lightsabers hanging from his belt. "So do you like our army?" Mace asked.

"Your army?" Qui Gon's mouth opened at the size of the army.

"Yes, Commander I want an entire platoon of yours to go to Naboo and free it from the Seperatists." Mace ordered as the Commander saluted and left taking half of the soldiers with him "Anakin, I want you to see to the defenses and how do we attack the dome shaped building."

"Yes master, troopers with me!" Anakin yelled as he ran towards the war room accompanied by the soldiers.

"Mace, may I ask what defenses and what is the dome shaped building?" Qui Gon asked.

"The defenses of the Jedi Temple and the dome shaped building is the Senate building which I'm going to attack." Mace said proudly as he walked towards the war room leaving the Jedi confused at what was going on.

"So we can march up the walkway, take out the senate guards and go in killing anyone who fights back simple as that." Anakin said as the troopers nodded and left "Master Windu, this is going to be fun!"

"Yes, Anakin I can feel the urge to go in there now and chop off the head of the Palpy guy!" Mace exclaimed.

"Who's going to do the killing you or me?" Anakin asked.

"You did your share when you attacked the Jedi Temple it's time for mine." Mace replied as Anakin laughed. _'Revenge of the Jedi, wow I bet Palpatine would shit his pants when he knows what we are planning right now, not only the clones won't obey him but they will kill him on sight thanks to Master Windu I didn't know he was an excellent hacker!'_


End file.
